Bullets
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Michael has to stay at Jesse's place. M/M Slash, Spoilers  5x01 - Company Man . Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or any of the characters in Burn Notice.
1. Jesse's Apartment

Michael had just gotten back from the CIA mission Venezuela with Sam and Fi. He was still pissed that the last person alive that had answers about his burn notice, had just killed themselves.

Michael hadn't said much since this had happened. He was driving Sam and Fi back to his loft. "Michael, is everything alright?" Fi said wanting Michael to reply. Michael turned his head towards Fi just enough that the bullet that shattered through Michael's window missed both him and Fi.

"Is everyone okay?" Michael said, knowing that they were. "Yeah." Sam said. Michael drove back to the loft as quickly as he could.

Michael's head was bleeding because of the shattered glass that exploded when the bullet hit it. "Hold still." Fi said to Michael as she pulled the pieces of glass out. "They had to have known which roads I was taking." Michael said angrily. "I knew it, this isn't over." "Mike, the people that burned you are dead." Sam tried to convince him. Once Fi was done, he got up and went for the door.

"Hey, Mike, I don't think that's such a good idea," Sam said running to stop his friend from getting to the door, "You know, with some one gunning for you." "I agree with Sam, it's not a good idea to go anywhere." "Fi, they probably know where I live!" Michael yelled "Michael…" Fi started to get a little scared from all of Michael's rage.

"Well how 'bout you stay with Jesse. I got the lady friend and Fi lives with you now, I'm sure with Jesse's new job he's got a pretty nice place." "Fine." Michael agreed. Jesse only lived a few minutes away so they didn't have to worry about anyone taking a shot.

"Well how long is it?" Jesse said as Fi told him that they had to stay there. "I don't know, until we figure out, who's trying to kill Michael." "Fine, you two can take the two couches."

"Okay…" Sam spoke through the awkwardness, "I'm gonna go tell the CIA, Mike." Sam walked out to his car.

Michael walked over to the fridge and opened it, only to be disappointed to see that there was no yogurt.

"Jesse, how do you not have yogurt?" "Not really a big fan." Michael's face was stunned. _How could some one not like yogurt? _He thought. He look at Fi with his puppy dog face. "I'll go get some." Fi said annoyed. She took Michael's car.

"Mike, the store's like 30 minutes away." "It's worth the wait." "Hey, you got some blood on your shirt." Jesse pointed out. "Well, I didn't bring any clothes, so I'll just text Fi or Sam to pick them up at my loft." "You could borrow one of mine." Jesse said. "Uh, sure." Michael said, thinking why is he offering him a shirt?

Jesse got him a shirt and came back into the kitchen and gave it to Michael. Michael pulled off his shirt right in front of Jesse, revealing his fit, sexy body. Jesse saw Michael's armpit hair which made him lick his lips. Michael pretended not to notice. Michael had a nice treasure trail which Jesse followed down to Michael's jeans. Michael didn't know why Jesse was acting this way, but then again he didn't know why he was changing in front of another man. Michael pulled Jesse's shirt on and turned around to go to the couch.

"Hey, Mike, there's some blood on your neck, too." "Oh, do you mind if I use your shower." "Not at all." Jesse said, thinking just a simple 'no' would have done.

Jesse lead Michael to the glass, completely transparent shower instead of telling him where it is. Michael walked into the bathroom and Jesse closed to door, but not all the way. Michael didn't notice the door, or that Jesse was peeking in.

Michael took of Jesse's shirt that he'd just put on. He then took of his jeans revealing his plaid boxers. Jesse started to feel his dick growing. Michael then pulled his boxers off. Jesse restrained himself from rushing over to suck Michael's beautiful cock. Jesse's dick was now completely hard and begging to come out of his shorts. Michael stepped into the shower and began to wash himself. Jesse leaned up against the door causing a creak which was loud enough for Michael to hear.

Michael saw Jesse peering through the door and motioned for him to come in. "Jesse," Michael said not covering his cock or anything, "what the hell are you doing?" "I was just-" Michael cut him off, "Just what? Watching me take a shower? Jesse, are you gay?" Jesse hesitated but eventually sighed and said, "Yes, but please don't tell anyone." " Okay, fine. I won't." "Mike… are you gay?" "Why would I be gay? I'm with Fiona." "Because of that." Jesse pointed to Michael's full hard-on.

"This is just… I was just-" Jesse cut Michael off this time, "You were just what? Looking at my bulge, so you got a boner?" Michael paused for a moment and then opened the shower door and pulled Jesse in, clothes on him and all. Michael stared at Jesse for a second then pulled him in for a long, wet, sloppy kiss.

Instantly, their hands were all over each other feeling as much as the could. Their kiss continued for a long time until Jesse pulled away and asked, "Are you sure about this, Michael?" Michael didn't answer and started to kiss down Jesse's neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jesse's clothes were now completely soak, which was a major turn on for Michael. Michael lifted Jesse's soaking shirt off, licking his armpit while doing so. Jesse groaned with pleasure as Michael covered his armpit hair in kisses and licks.

Then Michael moved to Jesse's other armpit doing the same thing, while Jesse kissed the back of his neck.

After Michael had finished with Jesse's armpits, they began roughly kissing on the lips again. Michael's hands traveled down Jesse's muscular body to his shorts, which he unbuttoned and pulled of Jesse's legs.

Michael's boner pushed up against Jesse's making both of the two men moan while kissing. Jesse grabbed Michael's ass squeezing it tightly while Michael's hand plunged into Jesse's boxers playing with his dick.

Michael kissed down Jesse's body while removing his boxers. Michael got to Jesse's penis and kissed the head.

Michael's dick was bigger than Jesse's, but that didn't particularly bother Jesse at the moment.

Michael began kissing and licking the head of Jesse's cock. "Stop teasing." Jesse commanded as he put a hand on the back of the darker haired man's head pushing him onto the his dick. Michael began rapidly sucking Jesse's length, while the other man continuously moaned.

Michael stared up at Jesse, continuing his blow job. Jesse stared down at him. Michael then looked in front of him to see Jesse's hairy dick. Michael took Jesse's cock out of his mouth and started to jack him off. Michael lifted Jesse's penis up so he could suck on his balls. First Michael took one of Jesse's testicles into his mouth then the second, sucking on the while jacking Jesse off. Michael took Jesse's balls out of his mouth to lick all of the hair around Jesse's penis.

Michael put Jesse's cock pack into his mouth only to hear Jesse say, "Mike, I'm gonna-" He was cut off by his erupting length. "Michael!" Jesse screamed as he flooded Michael's mouth with his cum.

Michael swallowed all of Jesse's sperm. Jesse pulled Michael up to kiss him and taste himself in Michael's mouth.

"Jess." Michael said in between kisses. "Yeah, Mike?" "Your turn."

Jesse kissed Michael's neck, then went down to his nipples, taking each one into his mouth, sucking on the until the were erect.

Jesse kissed down to Michael's treasure trail. He licked Michael's treasure trail down to his length which he gladly took unto his mouth. Michael moaned loudly as he put a hand on the back of Jesse's head. Jesse started his blow job off slowly then got faster.

"Faster." Michael commanded. Jesse obeyed, sucking Michael's penis faster. Jesse then took Michael's dick in so far he started gagging, making Michael scream out in pleasure. Jesse's tongue covered Michael's cock in saliva. Jesse remember how amazing it felt when Michael sucked on his balls, so he took one hand and started playing with Michael's balls. Jesse took his other hand and started grabbing Michael's ass. He was about to start to finger Michael, when Michael came.

"Jesse!" Michael screamed as Michael's dick started shooting cum into Jesse's mouth. Michael kept moaning until every last drop came out. Jesse swallowed all of it.

Jesse stood up and kissed Michael. Michael immediately tasted himself on Jesse's tongue, which was slamming up against his tongue.

Jesse turned the water off and the two men dried each other off, trying not to get another boner, knowing Fi would be back any second.

Jesse got different clothes and put them on, because his were soaked. Michael put his clothes back on and they both sat down on the couch, kissing intimately.

"Wait until I fuck you." Jesse grinned.

Michael paused, "Jesse, you know I really want to but I have to tell Fi first." Just as Michael said that Fi walked in the door with Michael's yogurt.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 2.**

**Parings… I have a very, very sick mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or any of the characters in Burn Notice.**

Fiona slammed the door behind her. Michael had just broken the news to her about him and Jesse being together now.

"That didn't go so well." Jesse said after Fiona had stormed out. Michael gave Jesse a, no shit look. "Look, Mike, I know you love her and all but-" "But what Jess?" Michael cut him off, "I just can't believe she left."

"You don't know that she won't come back." Jesse said to him, trying to comfort him. "She said 'Goodbye, Michael. I'm pretty sure that means she's never coming back."

Nate then walked in. "Hey bro, I hear your gay now." "Nate, shut up and get out, I'm not in the mood!" Michael shouted. "Hey can you give us a minute?" Nate asked Jesse. "Sure." Jesse said as he walked out.

"Sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Nate said sympathetically. "I'm not offended I'm just pissed. I told Fiona about me and Jesse, and I don't think she's coming back." "She left you because you're gay?" Nate questioned curiously. "No, she says that I betrayed her." "Oh.." Nate replied. "So you and Jesse, huh?" Nate teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Shut up." was all the Michael said. Jesse then came back in. "I'm going over to Mom's. I'm assuming you don't want me to tell her any of this." Michael just glanced at Nate. The type of glance that meant, no you idiot.

Jesse walked over to Michael and put his arms around Michaels waist. Michael then felt Jesse's dick harden against his ass. "Jesse." "Sorry, Mike, we haven't done anything besides that one time in the shower and I was just thinkin' maybe we could-" "No!" Michael yelled as he pulled away from Jesse. "Jesse, I just lost Fiona." "Look, Mike, I'm sorry." "Just go." When Jesse heard Michael say this, he felt almost betrayed. As if Michael wanted him gone for ever.

After Jesse left, Michael laid down for hours, just hunk about if Fiona would ever come back. He started sweating, thinking the room was heating up. He took his shirt off. He was just about to doze off when his phone rang. Michael saw the caller ID. Nate. "What, Nate." Michael said as more of a statement than a question. "Hey, I left my hat there. Can I stop by and get it?" A hat, Michael thought, a fucking hat. "Yeah, whatever." Michael said and hung up the phone.

About 10 minute later there was a knock on Michael's loft door. Michael answered the door, still shirtless. It was Nate. "Hey, bro!" Nate exclaimed, as if he knew nothing about Michael's current situation. Michael walked away from the door leaving it open for Nate to come in. "So, any word from Fiona?" Nate asked, closing the door behind him. "Nate, its been like 6 hours, are you fucking serious?" "Calm down, bro, I was just asking." "Get your hat and get out." Michael said.

Nate looked around for about a minute until he located his hat. He grabbed it but didn't leave. Michael was lying on his bed, still shirtless. Nate started playing with the hat in his hands and said, "You know, you could come visit me, Ruth, and Charlie. I'm staying in a hotel for a few weeks here. I think Charlie would like to meet his uncle." "Nate, just go." "Come on, Mike, just come with me to visit them." Nate replied walking over and sitting down on the bed with Michael. Michael didn't reply.

A few minutes passed and Nate was still sitting on Michael's bed while Michael was lying down. Then Nate did something strange, he also laid down, right next to Michael. Michael hadn't even noticed, he was too distracted by his thoughts. Nate then put his hand on Michael's thigh and began to massage it. Michael, still too distracted by his thoughts to notice. Nate's hand then went up to Michael's chest to play with his nipples. Then Michael noticed.

"Nate! What the fuck are you doing?" Michael yelled. "Calm down, Mike. I thought it would help you relax." Nate replied. "Well, it's fucking weird, so stop." "Just let me give you a massage." Nate pleaded. "Just roll over and your stomach. It will feel amazing." Nate smirked. Michael wasn't in the mood to argue anymore, so he rolled onto his stomach.

Nate began with Michael's shoulders. Grabbing them and massaging them. Michael let out a small groan. After Nate had massaged Michael's shoulders for a while he moved down. Nate kept moving down, until he got to the Michael's jeans. He put his hands slightly under it and began massaging. Michael didn't say anything, so he was either sleeping, or okay with it. Without Michael knowing, Nate then removed his shirt. Nate also had a very large bulge.

Nate then started to massage Michael's ass, over his jeans. Michael then jumped and said, "Nate, what the hell?" "Come on, Mike, you know you liked it." Michael wasn't on the bed anymore he was standing and looking right at Nate's hard-on. "Nate! What the fuck?" Nate then grabbed Michael's hand and placed it on his dick. Nate moaned loudly. "Squeeze it Mike!" To Nate's surprise Michael actually did squeeze his dick. Nate opened his eyes and look at Michael, who was now grinning.

Nate pulled him in for a long kiss. Nate's hands going into Michael's boxers, grabbing his ass. Michael did the same to Nate. It was Michael who broke the kiss and knelt down to remove his brother's pants. Once Nate's jeans were off, Michael pulled his boxer briefs off, revealing his beautiful dick. Michael then took Nate's dick into his mouth, licking it too. He took it out and pumped it a few times and then licked the slip on the tip, then putting it back in his mouth. Nate, moaning loudly the entire time.

Michael went to start stroking his dick with his free hand, but then realized that his pants and boxers were still on. Michael stood back up and started to kiss Nate again. "I didn't cum yet." Nate said in between kisses. "Take of my pants." Michael replied back in between kisses. Nate went to Michael's nipples and kissed and licked each one of them multiple times. He then licked his way down to Michael's jeans, which he unbuttoned and took off. Nate sucked Michael's dick through his boxers and then started to jack Michael off. "Take. It. Off." Michael urged in between moans. Nate pulled his brother's boxers down and let Michael's huge dick hit him in the face.

Nate took his brother's dick into his mouth and sucked it vigorously, the whole thing not fitting. He took it out and started jacking him, and then Nate took Michael's balls into his mouth, sucking them both for a few minutes. Then he put his brother's cock back into his mouth and continued to suck it.

Michael put his hands on the back of Nate's head and started thrusting his dick faster into Nate's mouth. Michael was letting out moans nonstop. "You little slut." Michael said dirtily. "You suck my cock." Michael grinned down at Nate. "Oh god, I'm gonna fucking cum!" Right after Michael shouted that, he shot two hot sticky loads of cum down his brother's throat. Nate swallowed it all.

"Now it's my turn." Nate said with a huge grin. He pushed Michael down to his cock and shoved it into his mouth. "Take it, bitch!" Nate yelled at Michael. Michael's hands were squeezing Nate's thighs and Nate's hands were pushing Michael's head. Michael then took his hands and spread his brother's ass cheeks. Michael then placed one finger into Nate's hole and starting to finger him. Nate groaned with pleasure.

"Come on, Mike. Make me cum!" Nate then started thrusting into Michael's mouth even faster now. Michael now added two more fingers into his brother's hole, fingering him even faster. "Oh my god, Mike, you are so good at this!" Nate groaned. "Thanks." Michael said to Nate, taking Nate's dick out of his mouth. "Did I say you could stop?" Nate questioned. Nate then took his cock and starting hitting Michael in the face with it. Nate stopped after a few times and shoved it back into his mouth. Another couple of minutes of sucking Nate's dick went by when… "Holy shit, Mike!" Nate's dick erupted into Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed all of it.

Michael stood up, his penis now erect again. "That was amazing, Mike." "Hey, I'm not done." Michael grinned and took out some lube and rubbed it on his dick. "Fuck, yeah. Fuck me now, bro!" Nate exclaimed. Michael laid Nate on his back on the bed and started to put his dick inside Nate's hole. "Oh fuck!" Nate yelled out. "Shh, Nate, the pain will go away." Michael said.

Michael then slowly put his whole entire cock into his brother. Michael started to fuck Nate, thrusting slower at first but then getting faster and faster. "Fuck, Mike!" Every time Michael rammed his cock into Nate, Nate would scream in pleasure. "Harder! Faster!" Nate yelled out. Then Michael hit Nate's prostate. "Holy fucking shit! Oh my god!" Nate screamed so loud with so much pleasure. Michael continued slamming into his brother's prostate, when he saw Nate was hard again. Michael then took Nate's dick and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts into Nate. Neither one of them heard the car pull up.

Nate didn't take long to cum. "Mike, I'm gonna-… Oh god!" Nate shot his load on his chest and face, getting it on Michael's chest too. Then, after a few more thrusts, Michael's cock exploded with cum inside Nate. Cum leaked out of Nate's ass, staining the bed sheets.

"Oh, my, god." Nate said, out of breath, "that was-" "Amazing." Michael finished his sentence. "Yeah, so amazing." Nate agreed. The two lovers laid in bed spooning. Nate turn and look at Michael. When Michael saw his eyes, they immediately began making out, both of them moaning. They were moaning so load, that they didn't hear the door creak when someone opened it.

"What the?" Jesse stood watching Michael make out with his brother. As soon as they hear this, Michael and Nate froze and looked at Jesse.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I will write chapter 3, eventually.**


	3. Anatomy

**A/N: Yeah, so last chapter… was just a bit weird cuz of my brain…. the things in italics represent Michael's thoughts.. bold is A/Ns..**

**Chapter 3.**

"Mike?" Jesse shouted as he saw his Michael naked in bed with Nate.

"J-Jesse," Michael stuttered, "this isn't what it looks like."

"Really, Mike? This isn't what it looks like? Are you seriously going to fucking tell me that right now?" Jesse yelled at Michael. Nate just sat there awkwardly. Michael didn't have anything to say. Nothing at all.

"Mike, we're done." Jesse said almost in tears. They were done. It had barely even started, and yet they were done.

_Say something, _Michael thought. _SAY SOMETHING!_ Michael was screaming in his head. _Say something you dumb fuck!_

Michael suddenly woke up with a load gasp.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked as he woke up and Michael sat up and breathed deeply. _It was all a dream? A fucking dream! What? How could I dream about Nate like that? What the fuck!_

Michael was shaken out of his thoughts. _"_Mike, baby, What's wrong?" Jesse asked again.

"Nothing, It was a bad dream, go back to sleep, I'm fine." Michael replied to his lover.

"Not without you in my arms." Jesse said and pulled Michael down next to him. "You sure you're okay Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, go back to sleep."

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Nate? _Michael and Jesse laid back down, Michael continuing to think about how he could dream about his brother like that. Jesse feel back to sleep quickly, his arms holding Michael close to him. Michael got barely any sleep, he fell asleep about 2 hours before Jesse woke him up for breakfast.

"Morning, babe." Jesse said as he kissed Michael. Michael was so tired, but caught the babe part of that. He loved when Jesse called him babe.

Michael was planning on trying to forget his dream. He loved Jesse. Michael loved him. Love. He loved Jesse, a lot. But then that dream, what the fuck was that all about?

"Mike? You there?" Jesse said semi-sarcastically asked.

"What? Yeah." Michael snapped back to reality. He got up off the bed and kissed Jesse. They walked into the kitchen of Jesse's apartment. There were pancakes on the table. Michael couldn't help but smile. He had the best boyfriend ever.

They ate their breakfast talking about everything. Jesse finished his pancakes, but Michael had half of one left. Jesse got up and sat on Michael's lap and finished Michael's pancakes. They acted like they were a couple of teenagers that were in love, but they felt like it. When they were together, nothing mattered besides each other.

After finishing their plates they moved to the couch and turned on the TV and cuddled closely. Grey's Anatomy was on, Jesse's favorite TV show. His eyes were glued to the TV. Michael looked at Jesse, his Jesse, his boyfriend. He loved Jesse, everything about him. Everything. That dream meant nothing. Michael was in love with Jesse, not his fucking brother. The dream was nothing, fading to a distant memory in Michael's mind as he thought about Jesse.

"I love you." Michael blurted out.

Jesse immediately looked away from the TV to Michael. "I love you." They both smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss. As the kissed deepened, Michael laid down on the couch, Jesse on top of him. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Their kiss deepened, tongues smashing together.

Michael's hands traveled to the bottom of Jesse's shirt and lifted it off. Michael took in the sight of Jesse's gorgeous abs. He loved Jesse's abs. Michael worshipped his boyfriends abs. Jesse had an amazing 6 pack, and Michael loved every millimeter of them.

Michael continued to lick Jesse's abs until Jesse pulled him into a kiss.

After about 5 minutes of kissing, Jesse broke it. Michael whimpered. Jesse grinned and stood up removing his sweatpants. Michael just stared in awe of his boyfriend. Jesse was wearing boxer briefs. (Jesse started wearing them because he knew how much Michael loved them.) He just loved the way they looked on Jesse. Jesse pulled Michael up off the couch and removed his shirt.

Jesse loved Michael's biceps, just like Michael loved Jesse's abs. They were just so muscular, and Jesse loved when Michael would wrap his arms around him. They started kissing again. Michael's hand sneaked down to Jesse's dick and grabbed it through his boxer briefs. Jesse groaned loudly and pushed against Michael's hand wanting more.

Michael lifted Jesse's arms up quickly going to his armpits. Michael kissed and licked both of his armpits. Savoring each one, inhaling them. (**Sorry I know that's kinda gross to some people…**) Jesse loved it when Michael licked his armpits, he was into kinky stuff like that. Michael couldn't blame him, he liked it too. Once Michael was done with Jesse's armpits, Jesse got down on his knees and removed Michael's jeans. Michael wore tighty whities, for Jesse. He loved to grab Michael's cock through them.

After Michael's jeans were off, Jesse placed Michael's erect penis in his mouth through the fabric.

"Holy Shit Jesse!" Michael yelled out. Jesse smirked and continued. After a few minutes of sucking Michael's dick through his underwear, Jesse then took his tighty whities off. Michael's cock popped out and hit Jesse in the face. Jesse took it into his mouth, covering it in his saliva.

"Oh, fuck Jess!" Michael exclaimed as Jesse deep throated him. Jesse sucked Michael's penis for a few minutes then stood back up. Michael angrily look at him. Jesse ignored it and kissed him. Michael kissed back pushing Jesse onto the couch.

"Jesse, I want you." Michael said, and then rammed his tongue into Jesse's mouth. Jesse tongue pushed into Michael's mouth, his hands went down to Michael's package and grabbed it. Michael gasped for air and broke the kiss. Jesse grinned.

"What ever you want, babe, but first…" Jesse pushed Michael down to his dick. Michael took Jesse's boxer briefs off and then took his balls in his mouth. He sucked each one, licking them, tasting them.

"Oh my fucking God, Mike! You are amazing at this." Jesse yelled out. Michael released Jesse's balls from his mouth and then took his dick into his mouth, sucking it vigorously. Jesse moaned the entire time.

After about 7 good minutes of giving Jesse a blow job, Michael took his dick out of his mouth and started to jack Jesse.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah, you like that babe?" Michael asked deviously.

"Fuck yeah." Michael continued pumping Jesse's dick.

"Shit, Mike!" Jesse yelled as Michael pumped Jesse's dick a few more times. Michael wanted Jesse to fuck him. They haven't had sex yet, just blow jobs, hand jobs, and kissing, lots and lots of kissing (They have been together for about 3 months). But Michael pumped Jesse until he came anyways. Jesse moaned and then shot a huge load all over Michael's face.

"Mike," Jesse said breathless as he came down from his orgasm, "that was amazing."

"Thanks." Michael said and smiled. His smiled vanished when he realized he was still hard.

"Uhh, Jesse?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, babe?"

Michael looked at his throbbing cock. Jesse caught on. He then climbed of Michael and down to his dick. He quickly engulfed it into his mouth, causing Michael to groan loudly.

Michael had a massive dick. It was a lot bigger than Jesse's, and Jesse loved all of it. He loved sucking it, like he was doing now.

After a few minutes of sucking really fast, Jesse decided to play a little game. He started to suck Michael's dick painfully slow.

"Jesse! What are you doing?" Michael cried out in need of release. Jesse then took Michael's dick out of his mouth entirely.

"Jesse! Stop!" Michael yelled at him. Jesse just grinned.

"If you want it, you have to beg."

"Jesse! PLEASE!" Michael shouted.

"More." Was all that Jesse said.

"Jesse, please? I don't want this. I need it. I need you. I need you to suck my dick right now. Please?"

"Nope." Jesse started to get up and leave.

"You're leaving!" Michael was basically in tears, "Jesse," now on his knees begging, "please, please, please!"

Jesse laughed, "Mike I'm just teasing." He pulled Michael back onto the couch and made him lie back down.

"Yeah, well it didn't seem like it," Michael pouted, "now will you please?"

Jesse just laughed and went back to work on Michael's dick. He sucked on it for what seemed like less than a minute and then…

"Oh, fuck! Jess!" Michael shouted as his dick erupted and shot 2 loads of cum down Jesse's throat, some oozing out the sides of his mouth. Michael pulled Jesse up to him.

"I love you." Michael said and licked his cum from Jesse's lip.

"I love you." Jesse replied and then kissed Mike. Jesse was lying on top of Michael, so when Jesse's dick started to harden again, Michael felt it.

"Jesse, are you hard again?"

"Yeah, sorry." Jesse… apologized?

"No, don't be. Jesse I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure Mike?"

"Yes." Michael said. Fuck his stupid dream. He loved Jesse and only Jesse, not his fucking brother, that is disgusting.

"Say no more babe," Jesse said and smiled, "This might hurt a little." Jesse began to insert a finger into Michael's entrance. Then a second finger went in, then a third.

"Fuck." Michael tried to hold back the pain.

"If it hurts I will stop." Jesse said. Jesse hated when Michael was sad or hurt, and he was going to start being the one to do it.

"No, don't. I want this."

"But, If I'm hurting you-"

Michael cut him off. "Jesse, I want this. You're not hurting me. You couldn't. And besides, it's starting to feel good."

"Okay, but if you get hurt-"

Michael cut him off, again. "Jesse, stop. You will not hurt me, okay?"

"Fine." Was all that Michael got in return along with a loving smile.

Jesse finished stretching him and then applied a lubricant to his dick.

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked, not wanting to hurt his lover. Michael nodded.

Jesse slowly pushed his dick inside Michael, getting moans from him. But they were moans of pleasure. Jesse picked up his pace little by little, unit he was going fast.

"Oh shit. Oh my God. Jesse, Iloveyou." His words were beginning to get slurred.

"Love you too." Jesse smiled.

Jesse's thrusts were getting faster and faster. Michael was yelling out his name constantly. Michael was now hard but just realized it because how much pleasure he was in. Michael started to jack himself off in rhythm with Jesse's thrusts. Jesse saw this and hit Michael's hand away, he took over masturbating Michael. Michael was in pure euphoria. His boyfriend was fucking him and jacking him off at the same time.

"Jesse. You're. Amaz-Oh Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Michael shouted out.

"Me too babe!"

At the same time, they both came, saying each other's names. Jesse shot his load into Michael, and Michael shot his load all over his chest. Jesse collapsed on top of Michael, the cum sticking to both their bodies.

"Mike, that was amazing. You're amazing." Jesse said kissing Michael. Michael nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of making out Jesse finally said, "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

He started to get up to walk away but Michael pulled him back down and pulled him in for a long kiss. When it finally broke Jesse asked, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just love you, so much."

"I love you too babe." Jesse smiled and looked at Michael's beautiful eyes. After a minute he got up and walked to the shower. He turned it on and then felt two arms wrap around his waist. He could recognize those muscled arms anywhere.

"Oh, hey!" Jesse said smirking. Michael just kissed the back of his neck.

"You wanna take a shower with me?" Jesse asked getting excited.

"Do you really have to ask?" Michael said as he and Jesse got in the shower.

As they were washing each other Michael asked, "Hey, do you wanna spend the rest of the day naked?" (**Teehee**)

"Yeah, sure!" Jesse exclaimed. His boyfriend was just so awesome. This meant that they would spend all day just watching TV and cuddling. They got out and dried each other off. They spent the rest of the day naked, watching Grey's Anatomy (they had all the seasons on DVD) from the beginning, cuddling together on the couch.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Well, I was sorta wondering, if you maybe wanted to… move in with me?" Jesse asked, his eyes wandering a bit.

Michael laughed a little bit, "Jesse, I'm here every night and day. I thought we already were living together."

Jesse smiled and tackled him, pinning him onto the couch kissing him.

"I love you." Michael said for the, what the fifth time, today, so far.

"I love you." Jesse replied back and kissed him again.


End file.
